A week in the notes of
by Captain Alfie
Summary: ... The Marauders, Lily Evans and Alice Prewett. Everyone passes notes in class, but the conversations that go on can be very different. A week's worth of notes passed between the Marauders, Lily Evans and Alice Prewett in their Seventh year of Hogwarts.
1. Monday

**This fic was co-written by NasuadaNightstalker. A biiig thank you to her for the entertainment in class and the help she's given me. Oh, and just for you Caketin: 'Oh deer! Why does she have to be sitting right behind Mary?' **

**This is set in about January of the Marauders' seventh year. This is Monday, the rest of the week will follow  
The initials at the start of each note make it easier to tell who everyone is, but just in case here is a key to the different fonts:**

**J- James Potter  
S- Sirius Black  
_R- Remus Lupin  
P- Peter Pettigrew_  
**_L- Lily Evans  
A- Alice Prewett_

**read and review, please!  
PS: We own none of these characters, however much I wish James was mine :)**

* * *

**Monday**

**History of Magic**

**J- Evans?**

_A -She's not going to reply to you James. Don't bother._

**J- Thanks, Alice. **

**J- Evans??**

_A- I told you not to bother._

**J- And I chose not to listen.**

_**R- Alice is right Prongs. Lily is busy taking notes. As you should be.**_

**S- Why am I not being included in this conversation?**

**J- Padfoot! Because you were asleep. That's why.**

**S- I was? Good. I need to catch up on the beauty sleep I lost last week.**

_A- You are so vain, Sirius Black._

_**R- I won't comment.**_

**S- You're not allowed to comment, Moony.**

_**R- Glad my opinion is so appreciated.**_

**J- Evans??**

_A- Lily, please reply to him, even if it's just to tell him to bugger off. He's getting on my nerves._

_L- What is it, Potter?_

**J- Will you go out with me, Evans?**

_L- No._

**J- Why not?**

_L- Bugger off, Potter._

_A- Well done, Lily!_

**J- Not funny. Why not?**

_L- Because you're an idiot, Potter._

**S- Can't argue with that.**

**J- You're supposed to be on my side!**

**S- This time, Evans is right. About you being an idiot. Doesn't mean she shouldn't say yes. It might finally shut you up, Prongs.**

_**R- It wouldn't. He'd go on about her even more if they were dating.**_

_**P- If that's even possible**_

**S- But we wouldn't have to listen to him mope about her turning him down.**

_**P- Sirius has a point, Moony.**_

_**R- Fine. Side with him, Peter.**_

**S- Everyone sides with me.**

_**R- I give up. Don't say anything - if I don't give up arguing with you we'll all fail. You don't think Lily is going to lend you her notes now, do you?**_

**J- Actually, I've been making notes.**

_**R- You have, James? How long for?**_

**J- Two minutes.**

_**R- Very helpful.**_

**J- I know. And I've not copied Alice's or anything…**

**Charms**

**J- Peter?**

_**P- Yeah?**_

**J- I dare you to levitate Alice's hair**

_**P- Why?**_

**S- Just do it, Wormy. Are you are man or a mouse?**

**J- Don't be stupid, he's neither.**

**S- He is?**

**J- Yeah, he's a rat.**

**S- Very funny. **

**S- Well, get on with it.**

_**P- Okay…**_

…

_A- PETTIGREW!!_

_**P- How did you know it was me?**_

_A- Because you are the only person who could mix up a levitating charm and a summoning charm_

_**P- Oh. Sorry.**_

…

**J- Evans?**

_A- Give it up, James._

**J- No.**

_A- Yes._

**J- Not until Evans tells me too.**

_A- You know she won't talk to you, James._

**J- She will. She likes me too much to ignore me.**

_L- I do not!_

**J- Told you so.**

_L- Oh, shut up, Potter._

**J- You talked to me. You liiiike me**

_L- Shut up. I don't._

**J- Do**

_L- Don't_

**J- Do**

**S- Aw, is Evans in denial?**

_L- No_

**S- Are**

_L- Aren't_

**J- Do**

**S- Are**

_L- Don't. Aren't._

_A- Stop arguing! Flitwick's looking at you!_

**S- Seems like you've got competition, Prongs, mate**

_A- I didn't mean it like that…_

**S- But you find my natural wit and charm irresistible, eh, Alice?**

_A- No, Sirius. Frank is more of a man than you'll ever be._

**S- That hurt, Alice**

_A- Good._

_**R- The great Sirius Black finally defeated by our dear Alice Prewett**_

**J- Mister Prongs (aka Mister Potter aka James) would like to congratulate Miss Prewett on her defeat of the evil wizard Sirius Black (aka Mister Padfoot), and would also like to request Miss Evans (aka the future Mrs. Prongs/Potter) to accompany him on the next Hogsmeade trip, which, for her information, is taking place Saturday after next.**

_A- Miss Prewett humbly and modestly accepts Mister Prongs' congratulations, but has been instructed to inform him that Miss Evans has no intentions of accompanying him on the next, or any other, Hogsmeade trip and writing all posh and in the third person is not going to impress her or make her change her mind._

**J- Fine.**

_L- Fine?_

**J- Fine.**

_A- What's fine?_

**J- Just… fine.**

_L- How much might this fine be, James? I never even knew you took books out of the Library. Unless you've been fined for something else…?_

**J- Oh, very funny, Evans. You called me James.**

_L- Why thank-you, Potter. And well observed. I never expected you to notice._

**J- Was that sarcasm?**

_L- Might have been. Might not._

**S- James'll always notice stuff like that. And read a lot into it, too.**

_L- Then maybe I'll have to tell him it means nothing apart from the fact that I know his name._

**S- He'd probably read something into that too.**

_L- Shut up, Black_

_**R- Just go out with him, Lily. Save us all of the whining.**_

**J- I don't whine!**

_L- Shut up Potter_

**J- Not until you go out with me**

_L- I refuse. I don't want to go out with a snivelling, newt-sucking, rat-spitting, idiotic fool like you. _

**J- Angry looks good on you, Evans**

**S- Have you ever seen her happy?**

**J- Padfoot, you should be backing me up!**

**S- I'd rather back Alice up. I'd back Alice up against a wall anytime**

_A- I've told you, Sirius: I'm not interested. I've got Frank, remember? And stop passing us notes, Flitwick's eying me again._

**S- He certainly is, the old pervert.**

_L- Shut your trap, Black. _

**S- Oooh, Evans is getting feisty**

**J- Evans...**

_L- No!_

**J- Please**

_L- No! I'd rather go out with Peter!_

**J- You and Peter?! Don't make me laugh!**

_L- He's nicer than you. And his hands are bigger too..._

**J- Making innuendos now, are we, Evans? Or do you just like guys because they have big hands?**

_**R- You've as good as said the same thing there, James**_

**J- I meant does she just like guys because they literally have big hands. Not relating to anything else.**

_**R- Right…**_

**J- Mister Prongs would like to inform Miss Evans (aka Mrs. Prongs/Potter to be) that his hands are bigger than Peter's however she may like to interpret the phrase**

_L- Do you really think I care about how big your hands are, Potter?_

**J- You might do. **

_L- Well I don't. And don't call me Mrs. Potter to be, either._

**J- Whatever you want, Mrs. Potter**

_L- Don't call me that, either. I. Do. Not. Like. You._

**J- I know you don't**

_L- Good. At least we've got that straight. Can I listen to the lesson, now?_

**J- You don't like me because you love me**

_**R- Now that is the best logic I have ever seen from you, James**_

**J- Thank you, Moony**

_L- Once again - I do not like OR LOVE you, Potter._

**S- Once again - Evans is in denial**

_L- Am not_

**S- Are too**

_L- Am not_

_**R- Am I the only one who is finding this rather repetitive?**_

_**P- I am. I can't do it!**_

_**R- Do what?**_

_**P- You're not talking about Flame freezing charms? **_

_**R- No**_

_**P- Oh. Well I keep burning my fingers on my candle**_

_L- See, even Peter's doing more work than you, James_

**J- You called me James again.**

_L- That's not the point_

**J- I think it is**

_L- I told you - it doesn't mean anything apart from I know your name_

**J- You don't know how much that means to me**

_L- Sarcasm?_

**J- Not really**

_L- Sure?_

**J- Yes**

_L- Great. Do you know how strange you sound, Potter?_

**J- Don't care**

_L- Well._

**J- Well what?**

_L- Just concentrate on copying up the notes_

**J- I can borrow Remus'**

_L- He won't let you_

**J- Oh yeah?**

_**R- Yeah**_

**J- Thanks, mate**

_**R- Welcome**_

**J- Now that was sarcasm**

**Divination**

**J- Evans?**

_L- No_

**J- You didn't know what I was going to ask**

_L- If you're trying to ask me out again, Potter…_

**J- No. I was going to ask if I am supposed to be able to see anything **

_L- Oh. Yes, you are. Why else would you be looking into a crystal ball?_

**J- Oh. I can't.**

…

**J- Hang on, I do see something!**

**S- What do you see, Prongs?**

**J- A cloud? Or maybe a sheep…?**

_A- Very impressive, James_

**S- Do you know what I see?**

_**P- What do you see?**_

**S- I see Evans saying yes to Prongs**

**J- You do?**

**S- Yup. She's said yes… now she's leaning closer and-**

_L- BLACK!_

**S- Now Evans, it's bad manners to pull the parchment away from someone when they're writing.**

_L- It's bad manners to lie, Black._

**S- Who said I was lying?**

_A- You've complained enough time how you can never see anything_

**S- Maybe today I have been given the gift of sight**

_A- Hah. You wish_

**S- I wish many things**

_L- I don't want to know…_

**S- None of which involve you, Evans, if you're wondering. Unless you count me wishing that you'd say yes to Prongs so he might shut up for once**

_L- So you were lying then, Black?_

**S- Not lying… hinting**

_L- You already know my opinion on the subject of Potter_

**J- He's an amazingly good-looking guy and you wouldn't care if he kissed you right here, right now?**

_L- NO. He's an arrogant, big-headed, obnoxious, although good-looking prat and I wouldn't go near him with a ten foot broomstick _

**J- Well that obviously isn't true.**

_L- Why not?_

**J- Because you're sitting across the table from me**

_L- And…?_

**J- That's only about two feet.**

**Potions**

**J- Remus? Peter? Got any spare toad legs?**

_**R- No. Sorry**_

**J- Evans? Alice? Have you got any toad legs?**

_A- Yes. Here…_

_L- You shouldn't have given him them, Alice_

_A- Why not?_

_L- Because… he needs to learn the consequences of forgetting things._

_A- He didn't forget them. Sirius has been flicking them at Snape for the past ten minutes_

_L- For Merlin's sake, Black! Haven't I told you to leave him alone?_

**S- What? I haven't made any different to his looks, have I?**

**J- In fact I think the ones in his hair improve his appearance slightly**

_L- Leave him alone, Potter!_

**J- I'm not doing anything to him. I am merely commenting on the situation**

_L- I told you that talking posh wasn't going to impress me_

**S- Admit it; you are impressed by Prongs' vocabulary**

_L- I am not. I do not care about the size of Potter's hands, or vocabulary, although I am slightly worried about the size of his head_

**J- What's wrong with my head?**

_L- Your head, along with your ego, is the size of Africa, Potter_

**J- That's better than last week**

_**P- Last week?**_

**J- Last week it was the size of Asia**

_**P- Oh, right.**_

**J- Be happy for me, Wormy! It means she likes me more**

_L- No it doesn't, Potter_

**J- What does it mean then?**

_L- That I forgot what I said last week?_

**J- Nah. I like my version better**

_L- Doesn't make it true_

**J- You know it is**

_L- What makes you think that?_

**J- Oh, Evans, do you need me to explain?**

_L- Explain what, Potter?_

**J- What makes me think you like me**

_L- I've heard it many times before and it is all a lot of shit, Potter_

**J- Watch your language, Evans**

_L- Like you don't swear all the time_

**J- Me? Swear? Never**

_L- Just because you don't swear in front of me doesn't mean you don't swear at all, Potter_

**J- Well. You still like me**

_L- I do not. _

**J- Yes you do. **

_L- I do not_

**J- Do**

_L- Don't_

**S- Do**

_L- Don't. _

_**P- Do**_

_L- Peter? I don't._

_**R- I think you do…**_

_L- Not you as well Remus? I DO NOT LIKE POTTER_

_A- No, you love him_

_L- ALICE! You know I don't! And you're supposed to be backing me up_

**J- No, that's my job**

**S- Can't believe someone walked into that again…**

_L- That most certainly isn't your job, Potter_

**J- Whose job is it, then?**

_L- Just shut up_

**J- I'll shut up if you kiss me**

_L- I will not kiss you_

**S- Go on Evans**

_L- No, Black_

_**R- I would encourage it if we weren't in the middle of potions…**_

**S- We should encourage Prongs/Evans interaction at all times**

_**P- Unless she's shouting at him**_

**J- Even then you should… she might be shouting how much she likes me**

_L- Would you mind stopping discussing me, please?_

**J- Well Evans, see, we talk about you every lesson**

_**R- Along with Sirius' latest targets...**_

**S- But you haven't had the honour of sitting with us before today**

_**R- Not in potions, anyway**_

**S- Why have you moved, by the way?**

_L- Sluggy wanted someone closer to the front so he could keep an eye on them…_

**J- Or you wanted to be nearer me**

_L- Shut up, Potter_

**J- Not unless you kiss me**

_L- No_

**J- Then I will keep on going and going and going and go-**

_L- Come here, Potter_

**J- What?**

_L- Come here_

**J- Okay…**

…

_**R- Well, while they're busy…**_

**S- In the name of Merlin's most baggy y-fronts, why can't I be kissed like that?**

_**R- Because nobody could ever like you enough. You're too annoying.**_

**S- Even so… Full frontal with tongues, never the less**

_**P- How can you tell that there's tongues?**_

_A- Why are you all so interested? Anyone would think that you've never been kissed before. _

**S- Are you offering?**

_A- Shut it Black. I've got Frank, remember? And can't you see that this is an important moment for both of them?_

**S- No, it isn't.**

_A- Is_

**S- Isn't**

_A- Is_

**S- Isn't**

_A- Is_

**S- Isn't**

_A- Is_

**S- Isn't**

_A- Is. Quick, look uninterested, they're coming back._

_**R- Prongs, you look like you've been hit over the head with a bludger.**_

**S- James, I salute you. You can kiss nearly as well as me.**

**J- She kissed me! She actually kissed me!**

_**R- We could tell.**_

**S- So could Professor Slughorn, the old pervert**

_L- Potter?_

**J- You've just kissed me like that and you're still calling me Potter?**

_L- That's the point. _

**J- It is?**

_L- I only did that to make you shut up. You promised, remember?_

**S- Oh, like we're supposed to believe that. You were obviously enjoying yourself**

_A- As was Professor Slughorn_

_L- What??_

_A- He was watching_

**S- He's jealous. It's obvious he likes you, Evans**

_L- Shut up, Black_

**S- No. I'm quite enjoying myself, thank you **

_L- There is no way I'm kissing you._

**S- So you'll admit you didn't mind kissing James?**

_L- Why should I?_

**S- Admit it or enjoy it?**

_L- Why should I tell you anything?_

_A- You don't need to tell anything Lily_

_L- Thanks, Alice_

_A- But only because they already know_

_L- What? _

_A- Oh come on, Lily. You'll kiss James to shut him up but not Sirius? That shows a preference_

_L- Preferring him over Black does not mean I fancy Potter_

**J- But it's a good start**

_L- Shut up, Potter_

**J- Not unless-**

_L- No._

**J- You shouldn't interrupt, Evans**

_L- I was saving you from having to write it out_

**J- Why thank you. Sarcasm, before you ask**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

**_Please review it - we would love to know what you think!  
Tuesday is work in progress, and will hopefully be up around the end of next week )_**


	2. Tuesday

_We managed the end of the week... just! So here is Tuesday... hope you like it!  
Another big thank you to my co-writer, Caketin (I still can't spell your username, Cake! So if anyone wants to know it it's at the start of chapter one), and another stupid quote for her: "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Oh deer, it's MAROON!" -wink-  
Thanks to HermioneGranger1971 and Katanagirl16 for taking the time to review -- we're glad you both liked it! And for the person who sent the anonymous review -- we've got some more funny, we think.  
We still don't own anything apart from the spotty-dotty notebook of DOOM and the clicky pens (which I now have in THREE different colours!), and I still want Jamesie.  
Read and Review pleeease!_

_

* * *

**Tuesday**_

**Transfiguration**

**J- Hello Evans. How is your fine figure this morning?**

_L- Goodbye Potter. But it's nice to see that your wonderful complimenting ability has not been spoiled. _

**J- I wish to thank you for the wonderful kiss yesterday**

_L- Don't get any ideas._

**S- He's already got a lot of them. Your first date, marriage, consummating your relationship…**

_L- Shut up Black, you slime ball. How do you know his innermost thoughts anyway? _

**S- The whole dormitory knows them now thanks to his sleep-talking. And don't call me slime ball. I refuse to be compared with Snivellus.**

**J- Padfoot, there's no need to tell her. **

_L- Don't panic. Whatever you dreamed, I don't want to know._

**J- Mister Prongs would like to request Miss Evans (Mrs Prongs/Potter to be) accompany him on the Hogsmeade trip Saturday after next. **

**S- Mister Padfoot would like to add that Miss Evans (Mrs Prongs/Potter to be) must feel free to bring Miss Prewett along. **

_A- I'm not interested._

**S- Pity that. Anyone would think that you didn't like me.**

_A- I wonder why._

**S- Every other girl seems to like me. Judging by that fifth year who threw herself onto me, anyway…**

_A- Mulciber hit her with a blinding hex, she couldn't see._

**S- Whatever. I think it's just my animal attraction… Crap, my toad. Back in a mo…**

**J- Evans, you haven't answered my question.**

_L- No._

**J- Why not? Did you not enjoy that kiss in Potions?**

_L- No._

**J- Why not?**

_L- Potter, you kiss like a whelk._

**S- I know he does**

_L- How the fuck do you know?_

_**R- Language, Lily.**_

**S- Prongs has had a bad effect on her**

**J- How the hell have I managed to do that to her with one kiss?**

_A- How does Sirius know that James kisses like a whelk?_

_**P- How do Lily and Sirius know what a whelk kisses like?**_

**J- Yeah, good point! Evans how do you know what a whelk kisses like?**

_L- Obviously because I spend my evenings snogging whelks, Potter_

**S- You had to choose a strange one who hated you, didn't you, Prongs?**

**J- No, she doesn't hate me**

_L- I am not strange! I thought you would have recognised the sarcasm, Black_

**S- Who said I hadn't? Am I not allowed to joke now?**

_L- Whatever._

…

**S- Prongs?**

…

_**P- Prongs?**_

…

**S- Prongs?**

**J- Shut up, I'm busy.**

_**P- Busy doing what?**_

**J- Taking notes, idiot**

**S- Did you here that?! Doth mine ears deceive me? Prongs would rather take notes on Minnie's lesson than converse with his amazingly charming and intelligent friends?**

_**R- The world is ending! Sirius, you get the luggage and the cat-**_

**S- I'm not taking the bloody cat.**

_**R- Fine, we'll leave the cat. I'll grab brooms and Peter, you fetch the kids**_

_**P- Gotcha**_

**S- Roger**

_**P- Who's Roger? Do we have another kid you two haven't told me about?**_

_**R- No, he's just agreeing. Now, Wormy, you fetch little Flossie and Harry – we need to hurry!**_

**J- It's not that amazing. And what does it matter if your ears are deceiving you, Pad? I mean, you're reading this, not listening to it.**

**S- Fine then. Doth mine eyne deceive me?**

**J- What the hell are your eyne? And if you're using them to read this then obviously they're not. Unless you're reading something totally different to what I've written.**

**S- You don't think eyne is better than eyes?**

**J- Eyes is a word usually more comprehendible to the speaker of modern English.**

**S- Thanks for the advice, mate, but I think I'll stick with eyne.**

_**R- As long as you don't go standing on tables in the common room shouting 'Ladies feast thyne eyne upon mine amazingness!' Then we might be able to put up with it**_

**S- Thanks for the idea, Moony**

_**R- Oh Merlin. James, think you'll be able to talk him out of it?**_

**J- I'll try. But I'm making no promises. This could be a good one. **

**Herbology**

**J- Evans, will you**

_L- Will I what, Potter?_

**J- Sorry, Venomous Tentacula got it **

_L- So?_

**J- So what?**

_L- Will I what, idiot?_

**J- Oh, right. Will you go out with me?**

_L- No._

**S- Yes**

**J- Saturday after next then?**

_L- I said no!_

**J- Who said I was talking to you?**

_L- You're planning a date with Sirius?_

**J- Why shouldn't I?**

_A- James, you don't ask a girl out and then plan a date with another guy right in front of her._

**S- Why not?**

_A- It's cruel, Sirius. And James, you shouldn't get Sirius' hopes up like that._

**J- Ignore him. He'd snog anyone – girls… boys… molluscs…**

_**P- You went out with Snivellus, Sirius?**_

**J- He's not a mollusc. He's a grease monkey**

_L- SHUT UP, POTTER!_

**S- You're still sticking up for Snivellus, Evans?**

_L- I'll stand up for whoever I want to, thank you very much._

**J- Still… Snivellus?**

_L- Shut up, Potter. You never gave him a chance._

**J- Don't you remember what he said to you?**

…

**J- Evans?**

_L- Potter._

**J- Are you mad at me?**

_L- No I'm not, -__J-a__- Potter._

**J- Good. What did you cross out?**

_L- It doesn't matter._

**J- It does.**

_L- How can it matter to you if you don't know what it was?_

**J- That's why it matters. I want to know.**

_L- Maybe you'll find out one day, James._

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**J- Evans?**

…

**J- Evans?**

...

**J- Evans?**

_L- Potter._

**J- Did you really call me James last lesson?**

_L- What do you think?_

**J- Well. I would say it might have been someone else who had written it, but it's so nice to see my name written in your beautiful handwriting.**

_L- Are you being sarcastic?_

**J- No. Are you avoiding saying my name?**

_L- What makes you think that?_

**J- Usually you would have put Potter on the end of at least one of those sentences.**

_L- Well, I am trying to concentrate on the lesson. _

**J- Sorry.**

...

**J- Evans?**

_L- Yes, -__J-a-m-__ Potter?_

**J- You wrote my name! At last, Lily Evans shows her affection!**

_L- I only wrote your name. That's nothing to be proud of._

**J- That's the most adoring thing that's ever come from your beautiful hand. How can I help but be happy? **

_L- Sarcasm, Potter?_

**S- He means it, Evans. The saddo…**

**J- What did you call me, Padfoot?**

**S- A saddo if you must know.**

_**R- Comparing Prongs to Snivellus now?**_

_L- Ha ha. _

_**R- Now that was sarcasm. I thought you raised the bar higher than that, Lily?**_

**S- Let me tell you, Alice can raise my bar anytime**

_A- Shut up Black._

**S- Not impressed by my superior wit and ability to create double entendres?**

_A- No._

**S- Shame. My creative talents are wasted on you. **

...

**J- Lily?**

_L- Calling me Lily isn't going to impress me._

**J- I thought that I should give you this…**

_L- Give me what, Potter?_

…

_**R- They're at it again, I see.**_

_A- Hah. I thought James was more of a gentleman than to do that_

**S- Prongs? A gentleman? Are you sure we're talking about the same person?**

_A- Tall, unbelievably messy black hair, glasses, plays quidditch, head boy?_

**S- Well it sounds like the guy I call my best mate**

_A- Hm. What d'ya think? Longer than last time?_

**S- Nah, she pushed him away pretty quick**

…

**S- Aw, did she hit poor Prongsie?**

**J- Shut up**

_**R- Watch it … teacher**_

…

_L- You are going to pay for this, Potter_

**J- Why? It's only a detention**

_L- Yes, it's a DETENTION with YOU_

**J- That makes it even better, no?**

_L- Oh yes, I am so looking forward to spending my evening stuck in a classroom with you._

**J- Me too, me too**

_L- That was sarcasm, Potter_

_  
_**Care of Magical Creatures**

_**P- Moony?**_

_**R- You're writing on my drawing, Peter. Haven't you got any of your own parchment?**_

_**P- I used it all. I can't draw the bloody things.**_

**S- It's not that hard, Wormy. You just draw a little stick guy**

**J- What if it's a girl one?**

**S- Can you tell?**

_**R- Check if you're that bothered**_

**S- I am bloody well not checking if it's a guy or a girl!**

_**R- James can, he pointed it out**_

**J- No I can't**

**S- Why not?**

_**P- What does it matter? Stick guys look the same as stick girls**_

**S- Apart from stick guys have-**

_**R- You draw that on?**_

**S- I could do… but I was just pointing it out**

...

_A- Did you think passing me this would entertain me, Sirius?_

**S- Yeah, that was the idea**

_A- Well it's not that funny, really. It just proves how immature you all are_

_**R- I would like to beg to differ on that one**_

_A- You can be immature sometimes, Remus. Remember the feather incident?_

_**R- When I made all those pink feathers stick in James' hair? Maybe... But you've got to admit it was funny**_

_A- It might have been funny but it's still immature. You guys should have grown out of that kind of thing years ago_

**S- Nah, life'd get boring**

**J- And we can't stop now we've got the reputation**

_L- You and your stupid reputations _

**J- Talking to me again, Evans? I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long**

_L- You wish, Potter._

**J- You're talking to me, aren't you?**

…

**J- That was your drawing, Evans, not a note. Though I must say it's very good**

_L- You planning on giving it back any time soon, Potter? And you're compliments are getting you nowhere_

**J- Oh, sorry. Here it is**

_L- Idiot._

**J- I'm hurt, Evans**

_L- Good._

**S- Please don't, Evans. He'll be moping for weeks now**

**J- No I won't!**

_L- Honestly, Black, I'd say you deserve it. Although I don't think Remus does._

_**R- Thank you, Lily. But I will have to put up with it anyway.**_

**J- Stop talking about me as if I'm not there!**

_L- You can't always be the centre of attention, Potter_

_**R- The lady speaks sense**_

**J- Thanks a lot, Moony**

_**R- You are most welcome, James**_

…

_**P- I'm hungry**_

**S- I tend to have that affect on people**

_**R- He didn't mean it like that, idiot.**_

**J- You're always hungry, Wormy**

_**P- We're going to the kitchens after this, right?**_

**S- Right**

**J- Fancy joining us Evans?**

_L- I do not want to join your rule-breaking escapade, no. _

**J- Aw, go on - you know you want to, really.**

_L- No, I don't._

…

_L- Alice?_

_A- Lily?_

_L- They've made me feel hungry…_

_A- Heh. Any particular one of them, Lil?_

_L- You know I didn't mean it like that_

_A- I do, do I? _

_L- Yes_

_A- Admit it, Lil; you enjoyed your taste of Jamesie before_

_L- No, I didn't_

_A- Oooh, yeah, sure._

_L- You're supposed to be my friend, Alice_

_A- I am. I have your best interests at heart_

_L- Merlin, not you as well_

_A- One of the few times I actually agree with James and Sirius_

_L- I'm still hungry_

_A- Mentioning of a name…?_

_L- No. Do you think you'd be able to get me something from the kitchens after this lesson?_

_A- Why don't you just-_

_L- I am not going with them. No way. And I'm not asking them to get me anything, either._

_A- Worth a try_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**_Review please! It's half term now, so we won't see each other for a week. Unfortunatly that means the next chapter will take longer to get done, but it also means we have longer to think of more strange/stupid/sick jokes for you ;D  
--Animal & Caketin_**

* * *


End file.
